


Denial HD

by Morbid1Curiosity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid1Curiosity/pseuds/Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: Allow Weiss to tell you all about Her not liking Ruby. Now in HD!
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Denial HD

**Author's Note:**

> We're living in the age of remakes and remasters and all that, so here's my remake/remaster/rewhatever.
> 
> In all seriousness, I wanted to see how I would tackle an old story of mine. While initially, I wanted to use a different one for this purpose, I changed my mind and went with Denial.
> 
> I won't ramble too much here, but I did want to warn anyone reading this that this whole story operates around a gimmick. One that's easy to notice, so if you decide that it's annoying, I'm sorry. It was an experiment on my part, and this did evolve to be an 11k word story in some way which I know can be a bit too much for a simple gimmick.
> 
> Anyway, either you read the original or not, I hope you enjoy this one!

_Denial..._

So far things were going great for Weiss. The entire Beacon Academy idea turned out to be a full success. Of course, it did, every time she could decide about something, it would turn to be a success. Just like allowing for Ruby to retain her status as the leader of the team, who turned out to be an acceptable team leader and was able to lead her team to... Well, nothing yet, but Weiss was sure they would reach the sky soon enough. In terms of scores and such. Now! This wasn't without Weiss' guidance, of course. She guided Ruby with all her wisdom and knowledge through all the difficulties of leading a team. Perhaps wisdom and knowledge weren't the best words to use there, but Weiss knew her ideas were correct.

Her own personal skill as a huntress grew. While her combat skills were at their prime, she was able to gather knowledge from the repository of knowledge that was located within the walls of the academy, also called the library as well as learn from past experiences of the talented hunters present at the academy, like Professor Port, Oobleck or Glynda.

Friends... There was no time for friends, but teammates were fine, right? You had to... Fraternize with teammates. Because it was part of being a huntress. To be honest, why else would she even deal with such people as Yang, the obnoxious, always upbeat girl, who was filled to the brim with fun ideas on how to kill the time, with who it was never boring whenever she was around and who kept the positive spirit of the team? Exactly, who would want to spend time with such a ruffian? Surely not Weiss.

There was also the obnoxious girl who turned out to be a Faunus. Now, Weiss was fine with Faunus, of course, she was. Less with white fang, although this Blake girl convinced her to accept her as a teammate. But she only endured her because of them being teammates. Book discussions were part of that, of course, it had to be. Who knew they shared a few titles they enjoyed? Well, it didn't mean much. Coincident. Their TNC time, which stood for tea and coffee, was also something that meant nothing. They merely shared a drink at the usual time at the usual place. Just as any teammates would do.

Perhaps there was an ounce of likeness towards both of them, in some weird twisted way. Accepting them and such. In summary, things were great so far...

... no, there was one thing that was drilling at her for a long time. A small voice that kept telling her how much she liked her team leader. Ha, as if that was possible. Still, no matter how many times she denied it, the voice persisted. Well, she would laugh last because Schnee's were patient people and she was a Schnee. She would outlast this stupid voice and forget it was even there in the first place.

Finding Ruby cute in her antics and adorable in her everyday behavior meant nothing. Mere observations and she was a great observer. Keen eyes, a trait worthy of a great huntress.

_Cookie..._

"Ah? Ah? You're up for a challenge, Weiss?" Ruby grinned as she nudged the white-haired girl.

Weiss' simply sighed. This was one of Ruby's quirks, something she adored in the girl... Not that it made her like the girl, since that would be ridiculous. No, she merely enjoyed a part of her personality. Which was normal. You can't fully judge something if you can't name anything good about the thing, or a person, that you judge. Which Weiss did. Name one good thing about Ruby. Well, maybe a few, but the point was still there. But what was the quirk? Thinking she was smarter than she really was. Now, Ruby was plenty smart, she was merely lazy. Something that Weiss noticed about the girl. No, of course, Ruby wasn't as smart as she was, but the younger girl was smart in her own way regardless. Yet at times like this? At times like this, the girl was ridiculous with how much smarter she thought she was. "No." The white-haired girl offered a simple response.

At that, Ruby pointed both fingers at the girl with a triumphant grin. "Ha! Because you know you'd lose! That's right, there's no one better than me at this." The redhead announced triumphantly.

Now, Ruby was plenty timid at times, but she wouldn't call the younger girl shy, no. Yet it was rare to see this type of... Confidence, let's call it. Which Weiss had to admit, made her shine with a different type of beauty... In terms of leadership of course. As if she would find the girl anything remotely close to being pretty in any way shape or form. Ludicrous assumption. "First of all, it's impolite to point, Ruby. Especially in this manner while we're in a public place." Weiss said as she sent a cold glare in the younger girl's direction.

"O-Oh..." Ruby's arms slowly deflated as she moved them back to herself, a moment away from simply hugging herself. Now, this was this timid Ruby that sometimes showed. An adorable sight, which wasn't her admitting that Ruby was cute, but as it was once explained, it was simply an observation. It was the moment where she wanted to pick the girl up and hug her and tell her that things were fine. Because Ruby had to be confident while maintaining the title of their team leader, that was the only reason to do that. Because hugs are known to cheer people up, and that was the first step to bring back any form of confidence into someone. That's science, really. Probably. It had to be, surely.

"Second." Weiss continued with a sigh. "Challenging me to a sweet competition... Or how did you call it? Is just a ploy for you to cheat through your sugar limit." The Schnee shook her head.

Ruby's eyes grew in surprise at the last part of that sentence. Did the girl really think Weiss wouldn't notice? This dunce, like a puppy, doing the obvious to hide something bad they did... Or planned to do. "B-But it's not fair!" At which Ruby crossed her arms and pouted. Another thing that made the girl cute. Which wasn't a good thing mind you. Perhaps Ruby was unaware of the effect she had on the surrounding people with how she acted, which created possible scenarios of hostility towards her. Something that Weiss, being concerned about the safety of the girl and only because she was her team leader, had to be on the lookout for any third-party encounters which could interfere with the girl's well-being. Or her progress towards becoming a huntress.

"It's for your own good." Was Weiss' simple response. Once more, her concern was simply aimed at Ruby as a team leader, not because she was concerned about her health and that Ruby was slowly leaving that part of your life where you could eat almost anything and it would fly. No, she had to be in her topmost condition if they were to be the best of the best. "Besides, they added one to today's meal, didn't they? So enjoy that." Weiss nodded at the packaged in foil chocolate chip cookie.

"Where's yours?" Ruby asked as she indeed did reach for her dessert or what was considered a dessert and started to struggle with the foil.

"Well, when it came to be my turn they were out, but that isn't-" Weiss stopped mid-sentence as a hand was suddenly shoved in front of her face. One holding half of a broken into two parts cookie. "But-" The Schnee started, but one look at Ruby's cheerful face silenced her, as she took the cookie from her hand. As their fingers briefly touched, Weiss shuddered slightly. Because it was unhygienic of course. Not that she thought Ruby was dirty, far from it, but it could potentially spread germs. It wasn't because of how soft her fingers felt. That would imply she liked the girl, and she most definitely didn't. So it was merely a sanitary shudder.

"Thank you." Weiss mumbled, she didn't oppose taking the cookie, because she knew the girl was stubborn and it would just make their meal last long. That was the only reason she decided to do so. Not because of her smile and expecting silver eyes. Who would do such a thing for such an odd reason? Someone who liked someone perhaps? Exactly, so not her. Because she didn't like Ruby.

She decided to bite into it if only to stop thinking about it, as it did make her consider the most ridiculous thoughts that could ever exist. With just one bite, her lips curved into a smile. Not because of what it meant for Ruby to share a cookie with her. What symbol anyway? That she would share something, she was already denied? Which would deny her of the thing she loved so much even further? Pfsh, ridiculous. No, the cookie was tasty because of how it was made. Not because of all the emotional baggage attached to it. Whoever made it or baked it or whatever you do with cookies did a good job.

Also, Ruby sitting there with a sheepish smile and a blush on her cheeks looked stupid. Stupid and cute and adorable. What got into the girl anyway? Weiss realized something, her own cheeks felt warm as well. That meant one thing.

That the temperature raised in the cafeteria. Someone had to up the heating.

_Studying..._

"Weiss, pleeease just a short break? Pretty please?" Ruby begged, which Weiss couldn't help but sigh at how the younger girl acted. They were studying for merely four hours, and the girl was already begging her for a break.

"Ruby, while I could allow myself to take a break, seeing as I am at top of every subject in our year, you very clearly struggle at a few of those yourself, barely passing them! If we keep taking breaks whenever you wish to, you might risk not passing them at all." Now, barely passing meant being somewhere in the middle, which to Weiss was unacceptable. Now, while at first, they fought over it a few times, oddly enough Ruby agreed to go with what Weiss had in store for her when it came to studying and improving her grade. Something that Weiss found endearing in the other girl. Not that it made her like Ruby, because it didn't.

"I promise I'll be able to concentrate better if I'm allowed to rest for a bit!" The girl sprung up with determination in her eyes. "So please?" To suddenly shift into what Weiss could only describe as a pair of puppy eyes. Something she knew she could win if she wanted to but she just... Decided not to want to. Because there's no gain from such a victory, so why waste energy. Exactly. It wasn't because she had a soft spot for Ruby since that would imply she liked the girl.

"Very well, ten minutes, no more." Weiss said, trying to both sound and look stern.

"Yay!" Ruby announced cheerfully, to which the previous sternness was impossible to maintain, as Weiss smiled at her behavior. Such a dolt. Cute adorable dolt, why did she even waste her time trying to educate this girl? Oh, because of her being the team leader, correct. Not because it was fun to have the girl around at any given time and wanting to help her reach her maximum capabilities. Surely that would be the last of the reasons for Weiss to try and be together with the girl at all times.

As Ruby laid her head on the book in front of her, Weiss had to turn her head away and focus on something else. Not because the desire to pet the girl grew inside of her to the point she was afraid of actually doing it, merely because her incompetence as a study partner infuriated her to no end. Hence why she turned red, mostly around her cheeks. Because she was angry. Red was associated with anger. "Hey, Weiss?" Ruby called out.

At that, Weiss had to use all her willpower to not jump, as if she was caught with her hand in a cookie jar. "Y-Yes? What is it, Ruby?" She turned her head to see the silver eyes of the younger girl staring at her curiously.

"What's your favorite fantasy creature?" This question made Weiss pause as she was caught off guard by it. While often it confused her, perhaps it made spending time with Ruby not-boring. It didn't make it fun, just not boring. Fun would imply that there was a chance, even if low, that she liked the girl. Which she didn't.

"Ruby, fantasy creatures aren't real. Why would I have a favorite one?" The white-haired girl shook her head at that. It was so childish of her to ask such an odd question. Yet at the same time, it was part of Ruby's innocence. An innocence that was dangerous... For Ruby, of course. It's not like it was endearing to Weiss to know about that part of Ruby, because it wasn't. If it was, that could somehow get connected to the silly notion of her liking the girl, which she didn't.

"I really like dragons." Ruby said, ignoring Weiss' comment. To which the white-haired girl took a deep breath. It was almost as if Ruby thought that Weiss had a soft spot for her, which she didn't. Why should she have a soft spot for someone she most definitely did not like, correct? Exactly. Hence why it wasn't because of any kind of imaginary soft spot that Weiss allowed for such ridiculous discussion to be continued, she merely wanted for the girl to empty her head off of any nonsense before they continue their studying session. "But not always... I mean... Well, there was that one book that Yang read to me, I think it was one of my favorites. It was about a dragon and a princess. They met by accident, and the princess wasn't very happy, so the dragon kidnaped her to free her from her sad fate."

"I... See" Weiss said, it wasn't rare to twist a concept as simple as a dragon kidnapping a princess, but usually it was for greedy reasons.

Ruby nodded. "Sadly that wasn't the end of their issues. Because dragons live a long life right? And humans don't."

"Ah, I see... So it was a... A bittersweet ending then?" Weiss could appreciate that, a happy end with a little bit of bitterness to it.

"No, not really." Ruby giggled, a sound that made Weiss shiver. Simply because it felt as if the younger girl was laughing at her, not because hearing her laugh in any way made any kind of emotional impact on Weiss. That was ridiculous to think so, as it would imply she liked the girl, which she didn't. "They met a wizard on their adventures, who told them there's a way to share the dragon's power with the princess. So after they did what the wizard told them to, they could share a lifetime together without any of them having less time than the other." Ruby added with a satisfied smile. Of course, why was Weiss thinking that Ruby would find a bittersweet story satisfying in any way shape, or form? No, she was the type to always reach towards the best possible outcome for everyone involved... Even if at her own sacrifice. Now, Weiss admired the first part, not because it made her like Ruby in any way, no, she simply knew that this type of attitude was correct for a huntress, as it meant that Ruby wanted to see any kind of task be done as best as possible. The latter though, the sacrifice part, worried Weiss. Not because she was afraid the girl would do something stupid, hurt herself or worse, in order to help someone, of course not! She simply was concerned that without Ruby their team would be just three people and as such, it would have fewer chances to achieve things... Besides teams that with less than four people were illegal anyway, right? Right.

"If only life had such happy endings in store for all of us." Weiss commented, although it wasn't something she really wanted to share, it just... slipped out of her mouth and past her brain.

What occurred after that slipup, paralyzed Weiss. She felt Ruby's hand land on her own, after which she felt the younger girl give it a soft squeeze. "Once we're done here, we'll make sure that everyone gets their happy ending." Weiss' reaction wasn't because any kind of skinship with the younger girl sent some weird shock up her spine, thoughts of such a thing were ludicrous to have since it wasn't the reason as to why she reacted the way she did. No, it was because it broke her personal space, which was so shocking to Weiss that Ruby could do such a thing. Regardless, she squeezed Ruby's hand in return. Not because she was affected by the younger girl's little promise, of course not. She simply knew that if she did anything else, it could create an awkward or outright hostile situation, and she still wanted to make Ruby keep participating in this studying session. "So what's your favorite fantasy creature?" Weiss almost forgot about the previous topic, but Ruby seemed adamant to continue it.

With a sigh, Weiss turned her head away. "Unicorns." She mumbled out.

Sadly, the younger girl had to hear that anyway. "Unicorns? Why?" Ruby asked curiously.

"There was a book I enjoyed reading. It was about the last of the unicorns. It didn't mean much to me, up till... Bad things started to happen in my family. Then I used that book to escape that even if for a moment. I also, back when I was younger mind you, imagined myself as being such a unicorn. Being the last and having to make people remember my kind as something good, and not... Well..." Weiss paused as dark clouds started to gather over her mind. Dark clouds filled with bad memories. Lucky for her, she had her own personal sunshine to break through those clouds, as Ruby could dispel them with a simple act of rubbing her thumb against her hand, as Weiss forgot that their hands were still touching. "S-So there you have it. I grew up out of these childish things, mind you."

"I don't think it's childish, I think that finding something that inspires you and using it to fuel your goals is a good thing." Ruby said and grinned. This angered Weiss. How did she know that she was angry? Because her cheeks grew red, and as it was established earlier, red was associated with anger. So she had to be angry. What else could have happened here? She wasn't embarrassed nor impressed by the younger girl's attitude towards such simple things. She wasn't impressed by finding such deep meanings in something she considered trivial and unimportant. No, of course not. She was simply angry.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Right, of course, also the break is over." She said to change the topic. At that, Ruby groaned and allowed for her head to land on top of her book with a thud. Even if it seemed like a controlled thing, Weiss winced, wondering if it hurt. The worst of it all was that Ruby took her hand away, which left a cold, missing feeling where the younger girl's fingers rested just a moment ago. Not because it meant anything, but she just heated it up and now the change in temperature made this annoying feeling on her skin. Nothing else, but a simple physical phenomenon.

Regardless, she smiled at the dramatic reaction from the younger girl. It was rare for her to enjoy studying for something different than achieving high scores and such.

_Money..._

Today was a very odd day. Why? Because today, for most of the day, Weiss was ignored. Now, usually, she wouldn't care, especially considering who ignored her, but it just... Well... There was concern growing inside of her. Who ignored her? Ruby, of course. Now, why was there concern over it? After all, Weiss enjoyed her peace and quiet and Ruby was the antithesis of that. She wasn't concerned because she thought that something happens, why should she care for something like this? If she did grow concerned over such matter because she thought bad things happened, that could imply she liked the younger girl, and she didn't. No, her concern was because it was different. Change in her routine, which was bad. The change meant that certain effort and time had to be redirected to balance whatever disturbance was currently happening to form a new routine. Yes, that was precisely why she was concerned. Not because she worried about the girl and her odd behavior.

Now, ignoring her was one thing, but Ruby was nervous, jumpy, and quite anxious for a whole day. Once more, her worries weren't because she was concerned about the girl's well-being, but because it could impact their performance as a team. Weiss wanted to ask but wasn't sure when exactly to do that without the girl being able to run away or avoid the topic. Because that's how Ruby always acted at first when asked if something was wrong. Not that Weiss asked the girl if things were alright anytime in the past, why should she? If she did, that meant she cared, which she didn't. Because if she did, that could mean she liked the girl, which she didn't. So the conclusion was simple, she simply didn't ask. She just used it as a topic in the past, but it was never a question.

This situation would create its own solution or one that was easily reachable for the Schnee. As after their classes were over, Ruby was so deep in her own thoughts, that she simply walked next to Weiss as if expecting her to lead her to their next destination. Perhaps not noticing that there were no more classes. How did Weiss notice that? Because her steps would lead her to the library. Place where Ruby would definitely not go at a time like this. Thanks to her cunning eyes and a sharp mind, she noticed that subtle detail about Ruby just in time to form a plan.

With a few additional turns and with fewer and fewer people around, she finally would have the girl where she wanted her to be. Cornered. Taking no time she pushed the girl against the wall, which woke her up from whatever thoughtful dream-like state she was in, as her silver eyes looked up at her in shock and confusion. "W-Weiss?"

"Spill it out, Ruby. Something happened." Weiss squinted her eyes. It wasn't a question, because a question meant she cared. Which she didn't since she didn't like the other girl. No, it was an observation, because she was good at observing things. Because that was a trait of a good huntress.

"N-Nothing happened, everything is perfectly fine!" Ruby answered, trying to sound as cheerful as possible with a big smile and everything. Her reassurances came on deaf ears, as Weiss continued to stare.

"No, Ruby. There was no wake-up whistle, no morning chitchat, no after breakfast good luck hug and you didn't even sleep in Professor Porter's class. You just stared into nothingness with the same empty eyes." Not that Weiss cared, well Ruby being awake at a very important class was good, but it was clear she didn't really listen. Also, she definitely didn't like any of the morning routines they had, especially the whistle. But the other two things as well. They were merely part of the routine, the daily routine, and it was important to have them as part of the said routine. This way she could concentrate on achieving perfect scores and such. Besides this wasn't about the routine and what they did, but about Weiss not worrying over Ruby's odd behavior.

"I... Uh... I forgot?" Ruby spread her arms a bit, as much as she could considering how close they were... Which was something that Weiss did not notice herself. Still, she couldn't show weakness, not now, not till she learns what was the issue here.

"Ruby, if you won't tell me what's going on, I'll be very VERY upset with you." Weiss frowned at that and seeing how Ruby reacted to her threat filled her with relief. Because it seemed to work, as the girl looked even more troubled and conflicted about... Well, that was the point of this interrogation, to learn what she worried over. Luckily for Weiss.

"I-It's nothing, really..." The girl began, but seeing as Weiss wouldn't give up, she let out a small defeated sigh. "It's money." Ruby mumbled.

Money? So all of this was because of a trivial thing like the money? Also what kind of money? Wait, Ruby didn't gamble or anything like that?! She better not! "What do you mean "money"? What kind of money problem do you have?"

"I-I won't tell you. You'll get mad." Ruby's words shock Weiss. So was it really gambling?

"Ruby." Weiss placed a hand on the younger girl's cheek, making her look up at her. "Ever since I noticed your odd behavior, which was almost instantly, I was worried sick about what could be bothering you. I promise I won't be mad. So please, tell me what's going on." Of course, Weiss wasn't worried sick about the girl, but about the team that she was part of. If she was worrying over the girl and just the girl, that would mean she liked her, which she didn't.

Seeing the silver gaze of Ruby, as something slowly turned inside her head, made Weiss hold her breath. What for? She wasn't sure, it just happened like that. Only once the younger girl decided to speak, would Weiss feel the air fill up her lungs again. "Our Dad sends us some money, for things we need. Also whatever is left over we share like pocket money. I mean, me and Yang." Ruby let out a sad sigh. "It's usually the same amount, Dad always sends us too much and it's the usual amount, so I thought that since we always have the same amount, I could just take a bit more from what we received last time and... And buy some parts for my Cresent Rose."

Weiss could see where this was all going. "Alright, and?" She nudged the girl on.

"And Dad said that he'll be able to send us the next money with a delay..." Ruby closed her eyes and winced as if she expected to be hit. Just that notion alone hurt Weiss. While she obviously didn't like the girl, she would never hit her.

"Ruby, you dolt." Weiss said, although her voice was soft and amused rather than cold and angry as Ruby thought it would be. She moved closer till their foreheads met, a bold move perhaps due to how relieved she was... That Ruby didn't do any gambling, and a bold maneuver to not let Ruby escape, that is to keep her close so she wouldn't have the chance to escape. "You could have told me, money isn't an issue. Not for me."

Ruby opened her eyes, but she still looked conflicted. "For you maybe not, but neither Me nor Yang has infinite bank accounts, we just use what Dad sends us."

"It's "neither I nor Yang", Ruby. Also, You could have asked." Weiss chuckled.

At that Ruby placed both her hands on the older girl's shoulders and gently pushed her away, enough to look at her with a stern face. A face that shocked Weiss to see Ruby make. "I won't ask for money, I'll just have to... Admit to what I did to Yang and we'll figure something out."

"Good." Weiss said as she reached to grab her scroll. "Although if you asked, I'd give it to you." Not because she liked the girl, but any hands other than her father would deserve the money more.

"I-I don't need it though, so it's fine, right? You now know, so we can m-move on." Perhaps it was the notion of the inevitable, as in facing Yang, that brought back the anxious behavior in Ruby. Regardless, Weiss wouldn't allow Ruby to feel this way if she could do anything about it. Not because she liked the girl, but it was a distraction for the younger girl, and her team leader had to be focused one hundred percent all the time.

"Here." Weiss pushed the scroll into Ruby's grasp, the girl grabbed it in panic, more afraid that the object would fall if she didn't. "Input whatever sum you need and confirm. I'm not giving you this money, I'm borrowing it from you. Once you get your money from your dad, you'll give it back."

"J-Just like that? You're not mad?" Ruby asked as if that was the only thing on her mind. It was adorable, in a way.

"I am disappointed. But I hope you'll treat it as a lesson. Next time this happens? I'll use that scroll to call Yang." Weiss warned Ruby, squinting her eyes and sending her a stern look.

"N-No, no! It won't, I promise. I just... I'll be patient next time." Ruby let out a small sigh, with a few clicks on the scroll, she gave it back. "Thanks, Weiss, you're the best." After all, was done, the girl smiled at Weiss.

"R-Right, of course, I am." The Schnee cleared her throat, all the anger would rush back in as she felt her cheeks glow red. Because it was anger. Anger and disappointment, and not the empty praise from the younger girl, nor her smile. Because that could imply she liked her and thus the effect such simple things had on Weiss. Luckily, that wasn't the case.

_Question..._

The weather was finally getting warmer, contrary to popular belief, Weiss wasn't a big fan of winter. The season, not her sister. She liked her sister, although... Well, it was complicated. Complicated and not important, since the first warmth of spring was upon the Beacon Academy. The sun spread its warmth all around and it created a pleasant aura. This made Weiss want to do something she never really had occasion to do back in Atlas. Read a book under a tree. Outside, that is.

Her reading didn't have much in common with reading... As confusing as it sounded. No, she glanced at the page a few times, read a few sentences from time to time, and that was it. Most of the time, she simply enjoyed the weather, the cold wind that blew away the slowly gathering heat, and the overall pleasant atmosphere. She was also glad for the shadow that the tree was offering her, as her pale skin didn't like too much sun. Perhaps the only thing that fit into the whole ice queen insult some people liked to throw her way.

Still, like with everything nice, her serenity had come to a close, as she heard footsteps sounds through the grass, approaching her. Looking up, Weiss could see who it was that dared to interrupt her. It wasn't really anything surprising. It was very clear that something bothered the younger girl, nevertheless, Weiss smiled as she saw her. Not because she was glad to see her, since that could imply she liked the girl. No, the smile was because it was clear that something bothered her, and Weiss could only assume it was the fact that Ruby was aware she was interrupting Weiss' free time.

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby raised her hand in greeting, her movement nervous and with how stutteringly it looked, she knew the girl was and would question every gesture from now on. This could be an issue.

"Good day to you too, enjoying the pleasant weather as well?" While not the most social of beasts that wandered on this planet, Weiss was always happy to be able to keep any kind of small talk going... To a certain degree of course.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, the weather I uh... I'm enjoying it, yes!" At Ruby's words, Weiss knew that this would be the degree to which even her abilities to keep up would fail her.

"Is something bothering you?" There was concern in Schnee's voice. Not because she cared for the well-being of Ruby, since that could make someone think she cared about the girl and thus like her, no. She was simply concerned that the girl made another mistake, which meant she couldn't learn from her past mistakes, and that would be an issue. As a team leader, of course.

While Weiss usually felt at ease around the girl and quite comfortable, not because she liked her but she simply got used to her presence, that's all, the way Ruby behaved made this entire encounter very awkward. Weiss would gladly take the reins of it in her own hands, but she wasn't sure what was the issue. "N-No, not really. I don't think it's bothering me... Well, maybe a little bit. But not much!"

"I see, I assume I can help you with this, correct?" Weiss' brow raised at that. With a small sigh, she closed the book and placed it on the grass, as she slowly stood up to properly face the younger girl.

"Y-Yes! Yes, you can, it's actually a question I had to... No I mean I wanted to ask. But you don't have to say yes! You can say no, alright? You don't have to agree or anything, so please don't... I mean I'd prefer but... No, I didn't say that, don't feel pressured! I just... Well..." As Ruby was slowly chasing herself into a corner, Weiss decided to interfere.

Placing both hands on the younger girl's shoulder, she wanted to get her attention, which worked, as she felt the silver pair of eyes focusing on her. "Ruby, please calm down. Take a deep breath." At that, Weiss did it herself, not because she needed it, but she wanted Ruby to follow suit. Once, twice, thrice she saw the younger girl do the same. While all this was going on, Weiss' hands were going down Ruby's shoulders, up till she had to snatch the younger girl's hands from behind her and grasp them into her own. "I won't be upset with you and I promise I'll offer you my honest answer. So please, just ask your question."

"I just... I wondered if maybe... I mean, you know. If you'd like to h-hang out? With me? Together? You and me I mean? A-As in just the two of us? L-Like a d-date? This weekend?" Weiss was impressed, as she clearly saw how much effort it took the girl to articulate that question. Hence why she was smiling, not because she was asked for such a thing, but merely because she was proud that the girl could overcome something inside of her. Precisely.

Not wanting to make the girl wait too much, as each passing second meant the younger girl was tormented by all the possible outcomes, Weiss could only imagine how many of them being horrible, she squeezed Ruby's hands. "I would love to." Suddenly Weiss felt the consequences of her previous decision. The one where she decided to read out in the open. She misjudged how warm it was, as she felt a fever suddenly build-up, her cheeks growing warm and her inside feeling wobbly. It was, of course, because of potential sickness.

Although it was hard for Weiss to focus on her horrible disease, as Ruby's eyes grew twice as big, or so it looked like, and just as if she used a magic wand, the previous stress would poof in an instant, now replaced by happiness to which Weiss hoped there would always be an infinite amount behind those silver eyes... Not because she liked the girl, but it's just nice to wish others happiness. "Yea! I mean... Saturday, alright? I mean, is Saturday alright? I promise I'll prepare everything! I'll make sure there won't be anything you might dislike." Seeing the girl almost bounce in place, made Weiss giggle. Such an adorable goof.

"Yes, yes, it's fine. Both Saturday and for you to plan it out. I trust you." Weiss replied with a smile, which made Ruby grin in return.

Then there was silence, as they both just stood there. It didn't feel awkward, no. Anything like that was dispelled a long time ago. They just stood there, looking each other in the eyes. The real issue is that they would have to release each other's hands to part ways. Now, Weiss wasn't sure why Ruby wanted to keep on doing it, perhaps for the same reason as Weiss? Which wasn't liking the other girl, mind you. No, it was because it was just warm and since she established it had to be colder than Weiss previously thought, if they let go of each other hands, this feeling of cold would catch up to her... Hands. And feeling cold, even if it's just her hands was never a good feeling to have.

Still, certain sacrifices had to be made, some difficult decisions as well, and so their hands slowly released, the skin brushing up till the tips of their fingers. To keep the warmth as long as possible, of course, there was no other logical reason for this to occur. "I'll go. I mean, I should go. Prepare and stuff. I want it to be the best date ever! I promise it will!" Ruby said as she took a step back, still not daring to turn around.

Weiss giggled once more, it was that confidence... Or maybe lack of it? That made her find it funny. Still, she knew Ruby would keep to her word. "You do that, Ruby." With a small nod, she made the other girl sure it was fine for her to run off. Which Ruby did, although she seemed to wave at one of the windows. That caught Weiss' attention, and once she glanced that way, she could swear she saw Yang doing a fist pump and Blake offering a thumbs up towards the younger girl.

This confused Weiss, as to why they had to be involved. For one, they weren't invited and two it was just her and Ruby hanging out, spending time together. The date being merely the Saturday, as in a specific timeframe. Like date of birth or date of some historical event. It wasn't a date-date. If this was a date-date, that could imply she liked the girl, which she didn't. No, Ruby just wanted to hang out with her. Which was fine, Ruby deserved to spend some time with her and do something that Ruby would plan out, after all the younger girl endured the studying sessions, and Weiss was aware that they were difficult for the girl.

Sitting back down, she continued to smile. Why? That was a mystery. She also still felt the effect of the fever on her cheeks and the odd wobbliness inside of her. Perhaps she should head to the infirmary? She wouldn't want to get worse before Saturday, right?

_Date..._

At first, Weiss thought that she and Ruby would travel wherever they were supposed to go together from the Academy. That wasn't the case. Weiss was asked if she could dress nicely, which she did, and then told that Ruby would get her from the airbus place.

The second part wasn't difficult to follow, a bit confusing but it was Ruby's idea and Weiss would follow her instructions, trusting that they wouldn't end up in a disaster. The first part? Oh, that gave Weiss countless headaches. Not because she was some sort of a picky princess that people thought she was when it came to clothes. Just because she was from a rich upbringing, didn't mean she enjoyed dressing up and having a piece of clothing being discarded after a specific event, only to be forgotten. No, it was difficult for different reasons. She wasn't sure what Ruby meant by nice. She simply didn't want to overshoot it nor overdo it. The first could potentially ruin something in Ruby's plan. The latter could make the girl look bad or make her stand out, which could create a very awkward situation for the rest of their evening.

As such she settled for a simple blue dress, which darkened the lower it went, simple platform high heels, and a white jacket, if only because she was afraid it would get cold later in the evening. All bought for this occasion, although she knew it would stay in her wardrobe after tonight. It would become somewhat special.

Weiss didn't have to wait long for Ruby to appear, although it took her a while to even realize she was no longer waiting. Why? Because she barely recognized Ruby. She expected her to have a nice dress as well, since Ruby, just like her, preferred skirts, that was what she expected. But no, Ruby came in wearing a dark suit with a white shirt under and a red bowtie. With her young features and short hair, Ruby could almost mistake her for a boy. Almost, she could recognize those silver eyes in any crowd. Which was what helped her recognize the girl right now.

"Weiss! Sorry for being late, I think... You're not waiting for too long, I hope?" Ruby asked and from the fact she was out of breath, she could only assume that at some point she had to run here. Perhaps using her semblance would ruin the suit? Or so did the girl think and hence why she did it the normal way. Running, that is.

Weiss decided that it wouldn't be in good taste to start this evening by questioning her choice of clothing, although Weiss was very curious as to why she would wear a suit and not just a dress. "It's fine, Ruby. I barely arrived." There was also that evil side of her that wanted her to play a little joke on Ruby but... Well, the girl was probably plenty stressed as it was.

"Oh! That's great I-I mean, you look great." Ruby offered with a sheepish grin.

While Weiss felt her cheeks heat up, she couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that. "My, what a charmer you turn out to be, Ruby."

"I try my best!" Ruby had to catch up with the atmosphere, as her smile turned a bit more genuine. She extended her arm. "Shall we?"

Smiling at that, Weiss accepted her invitation. "Let's."

oooOOOooo

They ended up in a restaurant. Now, it was hard for her to declare what type of restaurant it was. Why? Because of their different upbringings. For her, it was something she would never visit, not back home at least. For the sole reason being that it was a restaurant that would be considered too cheap for her family. As for Ruby? She assumed that it was an expensive one. She never claimed for the girl to be poor, far from it, but she was simply aware that this was the type of restaurant that folks like her would consider expensive but in a considerable price range. This observation wasn't merely to wonder about their financial statuses. No, it simply played into the next observation that Weiss did, and that was the gentleman gimmick that Ruby was playing off. Now, she enjoyed and appreciated that Ruby tried her best, but she was hoping for spending the time with the girl she didn't like, just tolerated. Not an act the girl would have. Still, she would offer her a benefit of the doubt, regardless a decision was made to ask when the time was appropriate.

Things were smooth, up till a certain point. When they received the menus.

"Thanks! I mean, thank you." Ruby said to the waiter as he handed them the menus. Weiss simply nodded her head, while earlier she considered it to be a cheaper place than she ever ate at, the rules seemed to be the same as in those other places. "Order whatever you like, I'll... Be sure to... To pay for it." Ruby started normally, but as she glanced at the menu, her voice became less confident. The Schnee had her suspicions, but she opened her own menu as well without a word. Sure enough, the prices.

"Ruby, this isn't perhaps the most expensive restaurant, but are you sure it's in your price range?" Weiss asked, glancing between the menu and the girl.

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah! Order whatever you want. I just... I'll just have..." Ruby looked between the few pages that the menu had. "...Water." She finally stated.

The Schnee rolled her eyes. "So you'll just sit there and watch me eat?"

"N-No, no, that's not what I meant." Ruby quickly answered, and admittedly Weiss was aware that her previous question was a bit mean.

Taking a deep breath, she decided it was time to modify Ruby's plan a bit. "How about we pay for each other's meal."

"What? But..." Ruby started, but Weiss was well aware of where this was going, and while rude, she cut in before she could even continue.

"Ruby, I'm well aware that this is stretching your funds quite a bit. I don't wish to pay for our food, since I know you'd disagree and I think that paying each for our own food would seem a bit bland, I think the best solution is to meet in the middle and pay for one another's food. Please, I don't want for money talk and money-related worries to be a bigger part of this date." Weiss hoped that Ruby wouldn't argue about it, as she really didn't want to stress the girl over money issues. Also date being Saturday hang out, not date-date. She didn't want for money to be part of her Saturday, is what she meant earlier.

"Well... I guess that's fine." Ruby finally caved in, Weiss knew there was more, so she had to act before it would emerge.

"Good, and enough of those worries. Now let's enjoy today. Also, if I see you trying to purposely pick something cheap, I'll get very upset with you, got it? And you know I'll know. In return, I promise to not do the same." Trying to loosen the mood a bit, she winked at the younger girl, which had the adorable effect of making her blush and glance to the side.

"Alright." Ruby agreed again, this time with more power behind her words.

"Good, let's make sure the waiter knows we're ready to order then."

oooOOOooo

After orders were made, and after making sure Ruby wasn't holding back, they could relax before the food and enjoy some beverage. Weiss herself choose some peach juice, as anything with a stronger taste could ruin the meal. She had to roll her eyes when Ruby asked her if they have any sodas and if so where could she find them on the menu. If anything, it made Weiss smile, one eye roll aside, as even when wearing what seemed to be an expensive suit, she was still the same Ruby. Now, she found it funny because of the old saying about a pig and lipstick, not because she was glad that Ruby was still herself since that meant she enjoyed that part of her which could further lead someone to the wrong path of thinking that she actually liked the girl. Which she didn't. Regardless, after a quick explanation, the younger girl decided to get some water now and some tea later.

As the new custom grew more popular, they were asked if they wished to have their dessert first or would they prefer it the old fashion way. While Weiss heard the explanation behind such a custom, sugar increased appetite, she settled on the latter. That being waiting for the dessert after the main course.

They didn't agree on any appetizers either, and as such, it would be a wait for their food, as she hoped it was prepared on the spot and not just heated up. With that in mind, she couldn't wait any longer with one specific topic. "Ruby? While I don't exactly oppose the choice, why are you wearing a suit?" Now as mentioned previously, Ruby could, from certain angles, pass off as a young boy, which was mostly the current choice of clothing, short hair, and young features. But that really was the only characteristic of a tomboy, as Weiss understood that term, that Ruby possessed. She wore skirts and in general, she wasn't really trying actively to escape her femininity. She was just... Well, Ruby.

"Oh, em... Well, that's... I'm not sure how to explain it." Ruby started, rubbing her neck slightly. This just piqued Weiss' curiosity.

"I hope you'll find a way to do so in some fashion since now I'm even more curious." Weiss leaned slightly closer.

"It was... Blake and Yang helped me with this a little. I mean, planning this out." Ruby had to finally decide on some form of explanation, as she started. "At some point Blake suggested... Well, more like worried over your family. And she suggested that maybe if I wore a suit, some passerby people wouldn't think that you're out with a girl, but instead a boy. Since she said that it wouldn't take much effort to look that way from a distance." The younger girl finished with a shrug, her expression uncertain of the outcome of her explanation.

This... made sense to Weiss. In a way. Of course, she knew that Yang and Blake would get involved, at least ever since seeing them in that window. She was also glad that Ruby could lean not just on Yang for this, but on Blake as well. Not that she considered these people friends just... It was nice to be part of a good team, that was all.

"Ruby, I appreciate your effort, I really do. I also can't deny that you look very handsome in that suit." Weiss had to pause and giggle at the soft blush that appeared on Ruby's face. "But, to put it bluntly, to hell with my father. Next time we're out somewhere on a... A similar event, I wish for you to wear whatever you'd like... Actually, no..." Weiss paused, squinting her eyes thoughtfully. "No, I go back. I want you to wear what you'd consider appropriate." She finished with a smile. If anything, she was curious as to what Ruby would choose herself. She just had to make sure other people while helpful, wouldn't dress her up completely.

Ruby blinked at that, more at the hellish part than anything. "A-Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be an issue or well, be a source of trouble for you." The younger girl lowered her head at that.

Weiss simply reached out towards Ruby, waiting for some form of physical contact to occur between them. "You'll never be an issue, nor any source of trouble. Well, perhaps a little bit, but I can handle it." This wasn't because Weiss liked Ruby since that was ridiculous to think. No, she merely was used to her antics and could handle the girl and her behavior. She was prepared.

Ruby smiled at her words, perhaps the physical contact helped that as well, and the younger girl nodded. "Alright, I'll wear something nice that isn't a suit."

"Nuh huh, that's not what I said. If you think a suit is appropriate, go on and wear one next time." Weiss shrugged. "I simply want you to not bother with all those outside issues neither of us has any power to change."

"I actually wasn't sure what to wear before Blake started talking about a suit." Ruby shrugged.

"Plenty of time to think of something then hm?" Weiss smirked, although that turned into a proper smile as she noticed that the waiter was heading towards them with their order. "But that's a discussion for a different time since it seems that our food is about to arrive."

oooOOOooo

The evening was fun, while it wasn't anything amazing, it surely was special due to what they did. She would never force Ruby to do a similar thing, as she knew it was clearly out of her comfort zone. This made it all that more special for Weiss, that the younger girl did step out of her comfort zone just for her. Although Weiss couldn't really enjoy that too much, since, at the moment of that realization, she felt the previous fever catch up with her. The wobbly feeling inside and heated face. How awful, she just hoped she'd be able to get into their dorms before something worse would happen.

Speaking of things happening, it was dark, and as such it was dangerous. While both of them were trained to handle a much bigger threat than some thugs from a dark alleyway, Weiss was aware that any kind of situation could turn against you. Especially since they didn't have their weapons. As such, they decided to walk closely and hold hands. For security, nothing else. If it was in the middle of the day, they would obviously not hold hands and not walk so close to each other. Because if they did, that could imply she liked Ruby, and she didn't. Although she wouldn't want for anything bad to happen to her, since she didn't wish that upon anyone... Well... Maybe? No, not really. That was simply put, mean.

While they talked and joked at the dinner part, right now they simply enjoyed the peacefulness of the incoming nighttime. The streets were empty, with no passerby nor cars. If anyone asked her, Weiss could do this every day and it would never get boring. Not because she did it with Ruby and because of their protective measures, but because of the empty streets. If she enjoyed it because of Ruby, that could provide someone with the false assessment that she might have liked the younger girl. Which she didn't.

Perhaps they were in sync at the moment, because when Weiss glanced to the side, she was met with a gaze of a pair of silver eyes. They smiled, neither averting the gaze, because why would they? There was just a reassuring squeeze of their hands. This was just part of the protective measures. To make sure that the other girl was next to her and to reassure that their grasp on one another's hand is firm enough. Nothing else. Since anything else could be seen as a sign of her liking Ruby, which she didn't.

It also saddened Weiss, because she noticed that she had to infect Ruby with whatever she was having, as she saw the same fever being mirrored on Ruby's cheeks. Oh well, at least they wouldn't have to avoid each other, since she already had it.

oooOOOooo

The airbus rides back to the academy were never that long, although each and every time Weiss hoped it would be faster. At least normally. Right now? She wouldn't mind if it lasted for a bit longer. Why? Because her legs hurt and she wanted to sit for a bit. It wasn't because Ruby seemed to fell asleep on her shoulder. If anything that was very annoying. Still, the girl had to be exhausted after today, she assumed there was a lot of stress placed on her poor dolt little brain, and she deserved her rest.

Seeing her peaceful face, made Weiss instinctively reach out to touch the younger girl's cheek. Not because she liked the girl, that was a silly thing to think in a situation like this. No, she merely wanted to see if she still had that fever from before. As her fingers moved against the soft skin of Ruby's cheeks, she could see the younger girl's lips form into a little smile. How cute, sadly Weiss couldn't act upon that cuteness. Not because anything else would wake up Ruby, but she simply didn't want to act upon it due to her not liking Ruby.

Glancing up at the window and seeing the dark sky from this height, made Weiss wonder about the future. Not because anything changed after today, what would have changed? They mere went out to hang out, it wasn't the first time they did that. It was just a general question. Taking a deep breath, only to sigh, Weiss decided that it was pointless to plan anything out. Her life, at least currently, was too hectic to really give her any opportunities to plan things out.

oooOOOooo

Soon their steps got them in front of their dorm room. As much as Weiss wished for it to be longer, deep down she knew that sooner or later she'd end up here, at the end of their hang out at this specific date that was Saturday. No other definition of the word date being applicable for this situation, of course. They paused and moved to face each other, still holding their hands. Not because Weiss liked the girl, but they just forgot to let go after they left the city, so there was no point in making a fuss over it. It was clear to anyone that both knew them or would see them for the first time, that Weiss didn't like Ruby.

"S-So uh, do I get a passing grade?" Ruby asked, and while she tried to crack a joke, Weiss could see that she did indeed await some kind of assessment.

Weiss simply giggled at that, it did amuse her but she also hoped that it would take some of that load off of Ruby's shoulders. "You do." She smiled at the younger girl. "But next time let's do something that both of us will enjoy, alright? I am aware this wasn't a very comfortable situation for you." She didn't offer to have any kind of date with Ruby, because this wasn't a date. They had a hang-out at a specific time, which was the date word in this equation. Weiss simply knew that since they are teammates, they would eventually hang out in the future.

"Ah, right, I mean, I thought you'd enjoy it." Ruby smiled sheepishly, and Weiss saw that she made a mistake in her choice of words.

"You did lovely, Ruby. The sheer fact that you did it all for me fills me with a great amount of joy. While I won't mind if this occurs, for either of us, from time to time, I simply wish for both of us to have a good time, doing something we both know we'll enjoy..." Weiss paused, as an idea came to her head. "Or not."

"Not?" Ruby seemed to catch up with what Weiss said, and seemed confused at her choice of words.

"Yes, how about for the next time we find ourselves a room and fill our evening and night with some movies? Specifically of the horror genre." Weiss grinned at her own idea.

"H-Horrors? You know I don't like those! I mean I-I'm not afraid, just... You know, not my type of movie." The terrified look on Ruby's face made Weiss feel so many things at the moment, all of them pleasant and just some evil.

"Precisely." Weiss nodded. "I think we'll do fine. Besides, you know I don't like them as well." The Schnee winked at Ruby.

"Well... Fine, I guess. B-But it's your idea so you're responsible for finding us an empty room for a whole evening and night!" The younger girl responded, offering her own demands in this idea.

"Of course, I'll see what I can do." Weiss nodded, although she was reminded once more of the fever from before, it always seemed to kick in in these odd situations. Perhaps visiting a doctor was an appropriate action to have.

"A-Anyway, I guess we have to go in, huh?" Ruby asked, glancing at the door.

Weiss let out a small sigh. "Yes, think they'll be waiting for us?"

"I'm sure they are, Yang seemed even more excited than me. Even Blake was upbeat on a level I never seen her before." Ruby chuckled.

"Then there's no point in prolonging our fate." The Schnee started to mentally brace herself for the upcoming psychological torment from the two other girls from her team. "A-Actually, perhaps there is but a moment we can use to prolong it." Weiss suddenly added and focused her blue eyes on Ruby.

"Huh? What is it?" Ruby tilted her head, curious if Weiss had yet another idea.

"Earlier you asked me if you got a passing grade, right?" Weiss asked as she had to keep her mischievous smile at bay.

"Y-Yeah?" Ruby nodded, unsure where this was leading.

"Here's my full assessment of tonight." Weiss pulled Ruby towards herself, as she leaned forward to meet the girl halfway there. Soon their lips met for a soft and tender kiss. This didn't mean she liked the girl, of course. Only someone stupid could even come up with something like that. This was, as Weiss explained earlier, merely a score she gave Ruby. The girl did her best and Weiss could see that. While it wasn't perfect, it was good enough to earn a good score. It would be very inappropriate to not reward effort with a good score, Weiss knew that.

"There you have it." Weiss said, as she released Ruby and moved towards the door that led to her dorm room. Leaving the younger girl speechless and frozen in place.

A perfect statue of a dolt.

_Sleep..._

A distant thunder had to wake Weiss up, as she found herself out of the kingdom of dreams. It was dark, so it was easy to assume that it was still an appropriate time to continue with her sleep. The weather outside was awful, while the storm had to be far away since the loud rumbling in the sky felt distant, it was still pouring heavily outside. The heavy droplets of water hit the window as if they tried to shatter the glass. The wind howled, and just the sound alone made Weiss shudder from the imaginary cold.

She heard a soft sound just below her head, glancing down, she saw Ruby, who had to fight off the desire to wake up, most likely due to the same reason that woke Weiss up. Still, with how worried the sleeping girl was, Weiss couldn't help but wonder if the bad weather outside made her feel bad? Ruby never seemed to be afraid of storms, so perhaps it was just a bad dream? Or simply being dissatisfied by being almost woken up.

Whatever it was, Weiss decided to bring her arms tighter around the girl, and bring her in closer. Which, for whatever reason, seemed to do the job, as she saw Ruby's face melt into serenity once more. She heard the girl mumble something under her breath and in her sleep, as she buried her face deeper into Weiss' chest. Such an adorable dolt. Closing her eyes, Weiss couldn't help but shake off a smile off of her lips. Not because she liked the girl, because she clearly didn't. No, she couldn't help but smile at all those people who would assume just that. She didn't like Ruby...

...She loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. As mentioned in the first note, I wanted to re-write Denial in my current style. I wanted to see how I'd tackle it if I decided to write such a story today. At first, I wanted to do that to pancake day, but I decided against it. For one, Denial was written in a first-person, which I wanted to see, out of curiosity, how it would feel if it was written like this. Second, pancake day had a... Well, not that good happy ending for everyone. So I thought why to bother with something that could make anyone feel even a bit of "meh"
> 
> I rarely say this, but I like Denial. I think it's my favorite story I have ever written... Well, my favorite one-shot for sure. Writing this and seeing as it evolves into this long fic, I sort of dreaded if it was even worth finishing it and upload it, as the original had its charm in how short and on point with the "joke" it was.
> 
> At the same time I had fun expanding on the formula, and the scenes, as well as it was... Sort of fun to write all those denials and mental gymnastics on Weiss' part.
> 
> Hey, if you got this far, feel free to tell me how I did, and which of those is more enjoyable, if you did in fact read both.
> 
> Lastly, I sort of decided to watch some scenes from volumes 1-3, and that made me want to revisit my older stuff. That was really the core of me doing this. I won't lie the... Uh, the last volumes were a bit of a bummer to me, and I had to remind myself that I sort of still like rwby... Just, not the present volumes. Not as much as the old ones, that's for sure. If you do? Hey! More power to you.
> 
> There was additional stuff here but someone convinced me to do it in a different fashion if at all


End file.
